


to capture this moment

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, NSFWish, morgan beginning to catch feels, no smut but mention of sexy times, shy detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Morgan has seen Riley’s face in many different expressions: fear and relief when facing Murphy, embarrassment and excitement when Nate caught them in the library, desire and anticipation laying open and waiting underneath her, and peaceful and sated as Morgan slips out the door leaving her to sleep off the night’s exertions. This expression is new and Morgan has a hard time looking away. Riley almost glows the moonlight soft and cool on her brown skin. Her eyes are fixated on the moon and her mouth opened just a little as if about to speak before having her words stolen.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 6





	to capture this moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit bravo over on tumblr  
> Day 12: Moon

“Look how beautiful she is,” Riley’s voice floats over her shoulder to Morgan. She doesn’t turn around from whatever has caught her attention.

Morgan cocks a brow and walks to stand next to her, “trying to make me jealous?”

“What?” Riley asks.

“Where’s this beautiful woman?” Morgan asks hands out to gesture to the open parking lot in front of them.

Riley’s brows wrinkle in confusion, “woman? Oh, I meant the moon. Doesn’t she look beautiful tonight?”

Morgan follows Riley’s eyeline to where the moon hangs large and low on the horizon. As a general rule, Morgan doesn’t mind the moon. She prefers it to the sun, but it’s still a light source and as such she avoids gazing at it too much. Even it’s reflected light is capable of causing pain to her oversensitive eyes.

Turning away from the moon, Morgan’s eyes land on Riley’s face. She is starting at the sky enraptured.

Morgan has seen Riley’s face in many different expressions: fear and relief when facing Murphy, embarrassment and excitement when Nate caught them in the library, desire and anticipation laying open and waiting underneath her, and peaceful and sated as Morgan slips out the door leaving her to sleep off the night’s exertions. This expression is new and Morgan has a hard time looking away. Riley almost glows the moonlight soft and cool on her brown skin. Her eyes are fixated on the moon and her mouth opened just a little as if about to speak before having her words stolen.

“You’re beautiful.” Morgan doesn’t even realize she’s saying it before the words have left her lips.

Riley’s eyes snap to meet hers, searching. Morgan doesn’t know what for. It’s not like she’s never complimented Riley before. Everyone knows the detective is hot.

“Are we going to stand out her all night?” Morgan asks as she turns back toward the waiting apartment building.

After unlocking the door Riley turns to face Morgan and runs a hand over her short dark curls. “Would you like to come in?” she asks her voice halting and unsure.

A wide smile breaks across Morgan’s face. She had been planning on trying to get Riley into bed. Up until now Morgan has had to initiate whenever they’ve had a little fun. Seeing the usually demure and shy Riley making her desires known is a very tempting sight.

“Aren’t we eager tonight?” Morgan’s voice is husky and teasing as she steps closer to Riley.

Riley’s cheeks darken and she begins to stammer. Morgan stops her with a bruising kiss walking her backward into the apartment and kicking the door shut behind them.

­­­­­­­------------

Morgan sits alone on the roof of the warehouse. The moon has risen higher in the sky; its size has diminished with the altitude and its glow is lessened by the smattering of clouds blowing through the night sky.

She’d left Riley fast asleep and sprawled out on the bed. Her body covered enough in the warm temperature by the twisted knot they’d worked the sheets into. It had been an excellent night. It always was with Riley. Morgan smiles as she replays the nights events in her mind, the almost pleading whispered sound of her name on Riley’s lips, the softness of the detective’s skin under her hands, and the ever present staccato of Riley’s heartbeat drowning out all other distractions.

For all those memories sordid details, the image that keeps rising to her mind is that of Riley in the parking lot staring at the moon. For some reason it makes Morgan think of the photo she has stashed in her dresser drawer, the detective and her smiling at the camera for their undercover mission to the Carnival. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to have another, especially if Riley looked the way she had tonight, bathed in moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
